dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Xeno Vegeks
Xeno Vegeks is the Potara Fusion of Xeno Vegeta and Xeno Trunks. Appearance Xeno Vegeks' hair is similar to Gotenks', as it possesses Trunks' lilac hair on the sides of the head, but it differs in style, being wide-opened and having two long bangs. Xeno Vegeks adopts Xeno Vegeta's Time Breaker battle suit along with the lower part of Xeno Trunks' coat. He also wears green Potaras. Personality Vegeks has a act of Vegeta when he's angry or sometimes fighting. Vegeks is Trunks when he's happy or just fighting, also sometimes angry. The Father and Son bond of this fusion makes theme very powerful. Biography Other Dragon Ball stories Super Dragon Ball Heroes Dark Empire Saga ;Cell-X Saga In the manga, Vegeta and Future Trunks head into Age 767 during the events of the Cell Games. Whilst there the Demon God Gravy appears and hits Vegeta with a surprise attack, sending him flying. Future Trunks catches him but they are still hurled into the mountain. Future Trunks recognizing Gravy's strength uses the Potara earrings given to him by Chronoa and fuses with his father to form Vegeks. Heading back into battle he effortlessly gains the upperhand over Gravy. He is taken surprise when Cell transforms into the immense Cell X due to Putine's magic. Vegeks and Gravy attempt to fight once again but they are constantly distracted by Cell X. The two briefly put their differences aside and combine energy attacks to finish off Cell but the fusion ends and Vegeks become Vegeta and Future Trunks once more In the game, Vegeta is summoned by Chronoa during the first battle with Demon God Towa to assist Future Trunks, Chronoa gives both of them a Potara Earring each, allowing them to fuse into Xeno Vegeks to battle the Demon God. They are shown to be defused later on however due to the fact the Potara earrings are only permanent when one or both of the fusees are a Supreme Kai. Power ;Game As he is the result of a fusion between father and son, both possessing immense power and Super Saiyan 3, Xeno Vegeks is extremely powerful. Manga Base Xeno Vegeks is able to easily defeat Demon God Gravy on his first confrontation who in turn had managed to knock out base Xeno Vegeta in a single blow. The two fight on more even grounds the second time they clash when Gravy is more composed. He also destroyed Cell X when he combined blasts with Gravy. Techniques *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'Ki Blast' – The most basic form of energy wave. *'Burning Impact' - A merge of techniques between Trunks' Burning Attack and Vegeta's Final Impact. *Gamma Dome Attack - The two attacks between Heat Dome Attack and Gamma Burst Flash. This is one of Vegeks' most powerful special attack. *'All Vegeta's Abilities. - '''Vegeks has all abilities from Vegeta! *'All Trunks' Abilities. - 'Vegeks has all abilities from Trunks! Transformations Super Saiyan Xeno Vegeks is capable of transforming into a Super Saiyan. Super Saiyan 2 Vegeks has theSuper Saiyan 2 form, from Vegeta and Trunks. Also The Strengthened Super Saiyan 2 form from Trunks! Super Saiyan 3 This form is from Trunks and maybe from Vegeta? Super Saiyan God and Blue. This form is from Vegeta, not Trunks. Super Saiyan Rage This form is from Trunks, when he awakened from anger to destroy Goku Black. Super Saiyan Rage Blue. This is the merge from Vegeta's Super Saiyan Blue and Trunks' Rage form. This combination is limtless with abilites! His hair become blue on the sides and yellow in the middle. His bangs are also yellow. Video games *Super Dragon Ball Heroes'' Xeno Vegeks made his debut in a video game and as a playable character in Super Dragon Ball Heroes, introduced in the first mission of the original series. Voice actors Japanese: Ryō Horikawa and Takeshi Kusao Gallery Trivia * Despite Xeno Trunks clearly wearing his sword prior to the Potara fusion, Xeno Vegeks doesn't have the weapon anywhere on his person. ** This would make him the first fusion fusion involving Future Trunks to not have the blade. * Xeno Vegeks is the first quarter-Earthling character to be introduced in the Dragon Ball media; which is a reverse to Pan (who is a quarter-Saiyan). ** Goku had contemplated doing the Potara fusion with Gohan during the Majin Buu Saga; if this was the case, their fusion would've been the first quarter-Earthling character to be introduced in the series. Category:Saiyans Category:Males Category:Characters who can fly Category:Fusion Category:Characters Category:Earthlings Category:Z Fighters Category:Time Patrol